William's Punishments - Code Lyoko
by Everdreamus
Summary: William a causé beaucoup de tord aux Lyokoguerriers, lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de XANA. Odd et Ulrich lui réserve une bonne punition, qu'il mérite, selon eux. Il y a du yaoi, du foot fetish, du armpit fetish et du facessitting mélangés avec des insultes et des coups !


**\- La punition de William - Partie 1 - Feet**

Au collège Kadic, c'était la nuit et tout le monde dormait. Seul le bruit rare des klacksons extérieurs ou du vent nocturne assez présent retentissaient dans le batîment des dortoirs des élèves. Jim venait de terminer sa ronde nocturne pour vérifier que tout les étudiants étaient tous endormis ou que les filles n'étaient pas dans les chambres des garçons. Il environt 22 heures...

William, en pyjama et enfuis sous sa couette, ses cheveux noirs de jais en pagaille, avait une respiration réguliaire et les yeux clos, il était profondément endormit et même plongé dans un rêve... Lui, sur le cinquième territoire, à la merci des tentacules de la méduse qui a la tête de Yumi... William grommela et se retourna dans ses draps puis replongea dans un rêve moins bizarre.  
La porte du dortoir du garçon aux cheveux noirs s'ouvrit doucement et discrètement. Peut-être un courant d'air ? Non, plus qu'un courant d'air... deux silhouettes, celle d'un blond avec une mèche violette et d'un grand brun qui se faufillait discrètement dans la chambre.

\- Tu penses qu'il dort... ? demanda naïvement Ulrich en chuchotant le pus bas possible, en passant sa main devant la figure assoupi du Lyokoguerrier.

\- Bah, ouais, banane, sinon il t'aurait déjà balayé... répondit son ami Odd en chuchotant tout en essayant de retenir de pouffer de rire en voyant le grand doigt que Ulrich venait de lui faire. Les deux amis s'approchèrent encore plus du corps de William. Le Félin passa de la poudre dans la bouche entre-ouverte de William qui semblait l'avaler petit à petit.

\- Comme ça, c'est plus sur qu'il ne se reveille pas avant d'être arrivés à l'usine.

Le Félin prit dans ses mains les jambes du garçon aux cheveux noirs et le Samuraï décida de prendre sa tête dans ses grosses mains.

\- Allez, William, on va s'amuser un peut...

Usine désaffectée, 23h...

Le plan que Ulrich et Odd avaient dans leurs têtes avait marcher jusque là, mais ils avaient pris une heure pour arriver à l'usine, le lieu où allait se dérouler la scène "d'humiliation".  
Dans le montre-charge, ils déposèrent pour un court moment le corps complètement assoupi de William, il était très louche, quand même...  
L'élévateur s'ouvrit sur la salle des scanners et les deux amis déposèrent William contre un mur, côté des fils qui reliaient les scanners au supercalculateur qui était encore plus bas.  
Le Félin et le SamouraÏ attachèrent très fortement les mains, la ceinture, les jambes et les chevilles du garçon aux cheveux noirs du jais grâce aux câbles, puis ils le reveillèrent avec des grands coup donnés aux boules de William.

\- C'est quoi se bordel, putain ?! J'ai trop mal, merde ! s'écria William en se tordant de douleur devant ses nouveaux maîtres de jeu. Vous m'avez fais quoi, bande de connards, pourquoi je suis attachés ?!

\- Bouge, plus, mon petit William chéri, dit Odd en écrasant encore une fois les bijoux de leur victime tout en rigolant diaboliquement. Le garçon attaché esseyait de se débattre, mais la douleur était tel qu'il croyait qu'on écrasait ses boules avec un rouleau-compresseur. Ulrich ordonna lui aussi à William d'arrêter de bouger ou alors la punition, qu'il allait recevoir de toutes façons, allait être plus pire, mais seul des jurons sortait de la bouche du garçon.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, fils de putes ! Expliquez moi pourquoi vous me faîtes ça, d'abord ?! demanda-t-il mais il était trop tard... Odd était en train d'enlever ses grosses chaussures jaunes, tout le monde au collège savait à quel point ses pieds sentaient la mort... William se débattait encore plus fort et avec ses yeux aussi gros que des boules de bowling regardait les gros pieds en sueur de Odd se rapprocher. Ulrich se boucha le nez en rigolant de l'humiliation que Odd allait donner à William. Le Félin s'assit sur le ventre du beau-gosse aux cheveux noirs, ce qui limitait son souffle à quelques respirations, puis il plaça sa chaussure de la mort devant le nez de William qui commençait déjà à souffrir à cause de l'odeur de pourriture qui recouvrait entièrement son nez.

\- Pauv' William, à la merci de tes pieds ! Ulrich hurlait de rire en regardant la scène avec attention qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le Félin mit sa main devant la bouche qui criai des protestations pour bien être sur qu'il ne puisse plus respirer par la bouche, tout en se tripotant sa bite qui commençait à être dur sous son pantalon violet.

\- File moi du ruban adhesif, dit Odd qui sentait que William allait lui mordre les doigts dans un instant. Le SamuraÏ lui lança ce qui lui avait demander et il boucha la bouche de William avec une bonne dose du ruban adhesif. William voulait lui hurler "Ca put la mort là dedans !" mais tout ce qu'il produisait comme sons était des hurlement étouffer à cause de la grosse basket et de l'adhesif.

Un moment plus tard, alors que Ulrich faillit s'étouffer à force de rigoler, Odd se branlait devant la face de William qui continuait de se débattre, en vain. Le Samuraï se rapprocha et donna un bon coup de pieds dans les boules pour s'amuser et ils entendirent les hurlements de protestation du beau-gosse aux cheveux noirs. Le Félin retira la basket du nez de William qui essayait de reprendre de l'air frais malgré que la puanteur des pieds de Odd remplissait entièrement la salle, peut-être même l'usine. Ulrich se déchaussa à son tour, et même ses pieds sentaient mauvais ! Il avait porter les mêmes chaussettes pendant tout un mois exprès pour cette nuit... Le Samouraï s'assit à côté de Odd qui continuait de se branler et continuèrent la suite du jeu : Ulrich et Odd, leurs chaussettes pleines de sueur et de tâche de saleté, déposèrent leurs pieds en pleines face de William qui redoublait d'efforts pour se détacher.

\- Hmmmmpf - HMMMMMPFF ! Hurla William alors que son visage était couvert de sueur et de puanteur extrême, il ne savait même pas qu'il existait une odeur pire encore que l'odeur des pieds de Odd après un bon cours de Sport.

\- Ferme la et sens ce que tu as mérité ! s'écria Ulrich en caressant les narines de William avec ses orteils dégoutants. Après nous avoir causé tant de problème sur Lyoko et sur terre !

William commençait à pleurer sous les pieds toxiques et les coups brutaux donnés à ses couilles, et ce n'était pas de son habitude. Ulrich et Odd ricanèrent et appuyèrent plus fortement leurs pieds sur le visage, plein de sueur des chaussettes des deux amis, de William. Ses couilles lui faisaient tellement mal, il voulaient se les arracher pour ne plus souffrir, et son nez était remplit de l'odeur très répugnante des deux garçons... Ulrich prit sa chaussure et la fourra sous le nez de Odd qui ricanait et il inhala l'odeur que William ressentait : très, très mauvais, bravo Ulrich. Les deux amis commençaient à transpirer de chaud, des grandes marques de sueur se formaient sous leur bras.

Un filet de sperm gicla de la grosse bite du Félin, qui s'écrasa sur leurs chaussettes et les cheveux en pagaille de William. Odd gémit de plaisir et Ulrich ramassa un peu de sperm avec son doigt, puis entre-ouvrit le baillon d'adhesif de William et Ulrich fourra entirement son doigt dans sa bouche avant de refermer sa bouche. La semence d'Odd avait un goût succulent, s'était un peu comme une friandise répugnante pour William qui s'éfforca d'avaler la semence.


End file.
